Bendito perro
by Joie Carlton
Summary: TH. Gracias a su perro, Bella Swan conoció al atractivo dueño de un flamante Volvo, y ahora tendrá una deuda que pagar.ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sin embargo, la trama es de mi propiedad.

**Summary**: Gracias a su perro, Bella Swan conoció al atractivo dueño de un flamante Volvo, y ahora tendrá una deuda que pagar.

-

**Bendito perro**

**Bella POV**

**--**

Iba a matar a Jake, eso era seguro.

¿Cómo se pudo escapar ese cachorro? Jake es un cachorro con un gran parecido a un lobo, me lo regalo un amigo de Charlie, Billy, como regalo de bienvenida.

Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era pequeña, me fui a vivir con Renee, mi madre, toda mi infancia y adolescencia, pero luego se caso con Phil un jugador de béisbol de las ligas menores, como él viajaba constantemente y Renee se quedaba cuidándome, tome la decisión de venir a vivir a Forks con Charlie y así dejar que Renee se fuera con Phil, además hace unos dos años que no veía a Charlie.  
Una cosa que me desagradaba de Renee, era que siempre vivía criticando mi manera de vestir. Cuando estaba en casa, acostumbraba a vestir unos pantalones y suéter anchos, amarrar mi desordenado cabello marrón en una cola alta y, cuando tenia que leer o estudiar, me ponía una gorra para guardar mi cabello y de esta manera no me estorbara. Obviamente cuando tenía que salir o ir a la escuela, cuidaba un poco más mi imagen personal, pero no era de ese tipo de chicas que usa faldas cortísimas y playeras que cubren lo esencial.

Por suerte Charlie no era como Renee y me dejaba vivir mi propia vida, él era una persona de pocas palabras, como yo. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en su trabajo de policía y si no estaba en su trabajo, significaba que se encontraba con su mejor amigo, Billy Black. Lo que nos lleva al percance de hoy.

Me había despertado muy temprano por la mañana para poder desempacar las cajas que quedaron esparcidas por el suelo de mi habitación. Rebusqué en mi armario unos pantalones holgados marrones y una playera turquesa, para luego dirigirme al baño, mire por el rabillo del ojo y pude darme cuenta de que Jake seguía dormido en la improvisada cama que le había hecho el día anterior. Ya en el cuarto de baño me di un relajante baño con mi shampoo favorito de fresas, cuando termine me vestí con las ropas que había llevado y peiné mi cabello, pero como todavía seguía húmedo, lo cogí en una cola.

Cuando estuve lista bajé a desayunar y me encontré con Charlie terminando de comer.

- Buenos días Bella, ¿Dormiste bien?...para ser tu primera noche.

- Buenos días papa, dormí bien. Gracias por preguntar.

- Hmpf – respondió. A Charlie le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos, pero se que me quiere. Actos pequeños como estos lo delatan.

- Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar – dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio – Hoy llegaré tarde. Adiós.

- Adiós papá.

Luego de lavar los trastes me puse a desempacar las últimas cosas que me quedaban en mi habitación, mientras Jake jugaba con una motocicleta de hule que sonaba cuando la apretaban, la cual compre el día de ayer en el supermercado. Ya había desempacado toda la ropa, la cual no era mucha, y me disponía a desempacar mi colección de libros, cuando escuche unos ruidos en el primer piso. Mire donde se encontraba Jake, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba. ¿En que momento había bajado?

Cuando llegué al primer piso no encontré a Jake, pero pude ver que había tirado una cajita que estaba en una mesa y cuando subí la mirada ¡Oh sorpresa! La ventana estaba abierta. _Perfecto Bella, no llevas ni tres días con Jake y ya se te escapó_, pensé.

No dude ni un segundo y agarré una gorra, para luego salir corriendo a buscar al cachorro. Luego de bajar las escaleras del porche de casa, tuve que ponerme la gorra, ya que se había puesto a llover. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para seguir a Jake, pero era muy escurridizo. Cuando logré dar con él nuevamente, lo vi saltando y revolcándose en una posa de barro, producida por la lluvia. A su lado estaba estacionado un flamante volvo, que iba siendo ensuciado poco a poco por los saltitos de mi cachorro.

- ¡Jake! – lo regañé de lejos mientas me acercaba.

En cuanto Jake me escucho, levanto la cabeza y luego de unos segundos, la dio vuelta para mirar el hermoso coche.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – chillé cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones, pero de nada sirvió mi grito, porque en cuanto terminé, saltó a la parte delantera del auto, ensuciando todo a su paso. Saltó y rodó por todo el vidrio y capó o cofre del auto, dejando marcadas sus pequeñas patitas con el sucio barro del suelo.

Llegué corriendo hasta el costoso coche y tome a Jake, para luego agacharme y dejarlo en el suelo, regañándolo.

- Que crees que haces, no puedes andar ensuciando autos por ahí. Eso está mal – dije espantada, creo que Jake me entendió, ya que agacho su cabecita, al parecer, avergonzado. Pero deseche esa idea en cuanto la levantó y me lengüeteó toda la cara. Iba a protestar, pero un jadeo me desconcertó.

- ¡Mi amado Volvo! – dijo espantada una hermosa voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas - ¡Oye tú! ¡Niño estúpido! ¿¡Qué crees que le hiciste a mi automóvil!?

¿Niño? ¿Estúpido? ¡Quién se creía que era! Iba a protestar, pero un ladrido me desconcentró. Mire a Jake, quien me volvió a ladrar, para luego sacarme la gorra y de paso llevarse el elástico que amarraba mi cabello, dejándolo caer como una cascada. Corrió unos metros más y nuevamente ladro, al parecer quería jugar. Recordé al estúpido propietario del flamante volvo. Me levanté con furia saliendo de mis ojos.

- Yo no soy ningún _niño_ – dije dándome la vuelta y remarcando la última palabra – y mucho menos soy estúpida.

Cuando vi al extraño, ¡Dios! Era un Adonis, completamente hermoso, con el cabello desordenado y mojado por la lluvia, color cobrizo. Tenía unos profundos ojos verdes, que parecían dos esmeraldas brillando. Baje la mirada, se notaba cada parte de su cuerpo debido a que la lluvia había mojado su ropa, no era ni muy musculoso, no muy flaco, perfecto. En ese momento me di cuenta… ¡¿Por qué los más guapos tienen que ser los más idiotas?!

El extraño también se había quedado mirándome, me estaba comiendo con la mirada y recordé que yo también debía tener la ropa pegada al cuerpo. Toda la sangre me subió al rostro, sonrojándome, y me examine a mi misma, tratando de ver si tenía la ropa tan pegada como el extraño. Al parecer mi movimiento hizo reaccionar al idiota, que parpadeo unas cuantas veces seguidas.

- Lo lamento – dijo arrepentido – no debí gritarte esa grosería, fue muy descortés de mi parte – bueno, al parecer no era tan idiota como yo creía – Mi nombre es Edward Cullen- se presentó.

- Bella Swan – dije estrechándole la mano.

- Siento también lo otro que dije, Bella. De espaldas y con esa gorra parecías un niño, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eres toda una mujer – dijo viéndome seductoramente, con una sonrisa torcida de infarto.

_Respira Bella_, me recordé.

- N-no importa – tartamudee- yo también tengo que disculparme por lo que le hizo Jake a tu automóvil y…- me corte llevando las manos a mi boca.

- ¡Jake! – recordé. Me había olvidado por completo de él, por estar viendo que tan bueno y sexy estaba Edward.

Iba a salir, nuevamente, a buscarlo cuando me di cuenta de que se encontraba a unos metros de Edward y de mi, sentado viendo nuestra conversación como si de televisión se tratase.

Escuche una risita sofocada.

- Al parecer el _perro_ se está divirtiendo – había dicho perro como si fuese una palabrota

- En serio lamento lo de tu coche – dije sintiéndome culpable – Si quieres lo puedo lavar.

No me di cuenta de lo que dije, hasta que él respondió.

- Esta bien, incluso yo estaré presente cuando lo laves – dijo lanzándome una mirada pícara – Me lo debes. Pero por hoy, creo que te llevare a tu casa, esta lloviendo mucho más fuerte.

No me había dado cuenta de cuanto corrí buscando a Jake hasta ahora, ya que estaba bastante lejos de mi casa. No tenía alternativa.

- Está bien – me resigné.

Edward me había abierto la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero y cuando estaba caminando hacia él, no me di cuenta de la gorra que Jake había dejado en el suelo, por lo que mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y terminé por tropezarme. Cerré los ojos esperando un golpe en el suelo que nunca llego. En lugar de eso, sentí unos bien formados brazos abrazarme.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude darme cuenta de que el rostro de Edward estaba a unos escasos centímetros del mío. Su rostro totalmente cubierto por pequeñas gotas de agua. Me miraba de una forma que hacia que todo de vueltas en mi cuerpo. Ese verde esmeralda, fue reemplazado por un verde opaco, muy intenso.

No se si fue él o fui yo, pero en uno segundos acortamos la distancia que nos separaba chocando nuestros labios en un ferviente beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban a un mismo ritmo. No se en que momento estábamos parados en la mitad de la acera, yo con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, agarrando sus cabellos, y él con sus manos entronadas en mi cintura, acariciándola levemente.

Fuimos interrumpidos por un fuerte ladrido. Escuche a Edward maldecir y no pude evitar soltar una risa.

- El chucho no viene con nosotros – me dijo muy decidido.

- ¿¡Qué!? – grité – No puedes hacer eso.

- ¿A no? – dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

- No – dije ronroneando mientras enrollaba, nuevamente, mis brazos a su cuello.

- ¿Y que me darás a cambio? – pregunto con una chispa en sus ojos.

- Esto – dije simplemente y lo besé. No se de donde me salieron las agallas para hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo.

- Mmm – se lamió los labios, acto que me hizo estremecer – Esta bien, puede venir.

Rápidamente tome a Jake en brazos y me subí al volvo, mientras Edward cerraba mi puerta y se daba la vuelta para subirse al asiento del conductor.

- Bueno Bella, ¿Dónde queda tu casa? – preguntó, para luego prender el motor y la calefacción.

- Sigue derecho hasta un cartel verde, luego da la vuelta a la izquierda, sigue derecho, hasta una casa blanca – le expliqué

En el camino fuimos conversando de cosas triviales, y justo unos momentos antes de llegar paro de llover. Cuando aparcamos frente a mi casa, Edward se bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta, ayudándome a salir.

- Gracias por traerme Edward – le dije sonriendo.

- De nada – respondió – Que no se te olvide que mañana tienes que lavar mi auto.

- Claro – estaba por darme vuelta para entrar, cuando siento que me toman por el brazo, dándome la vuelta.

- ¿No hay beso de despedida? – dijo haciendo un puchero adorable, a lo que yo reí, para luego ser silenciada por esos dulces y tentadores labios.

Pero como bien dicen lo bueno dura poco, ya que nuevamente fuimos interrumpidos por el ladrido de Jake. De todas maneras no le podía echar la culpa, gracias a Jake fue que conocí a Edward. ¡Bendito perro!

- ¿Quieres entrar? – Wow…de verdad ¿Yo dije eso?

- Me encantaría – dijo con una sexy sonrisa – pero me temo que si entramos, no te dejaría salir en unas buenas semanas. Mañana tendremos tiempo – me guiño un ojo- Además, dudo que a tu padre le guste entrar a su casa y encontrarse con un desconocido y a su hija teniendo s…

- ¡Ya, está bien! – lo corté muerta de vergüenza, sentía que tenía la cara mas roja que un tomate. Pero luego recordé algo - ¿Cómo sabes que vivo con mi padre?

- Todos conocen al jefe Swan – dijo simplemente. Me dio un corto beso en los labios y se dio la vuelta para irse a su auto, pero cuando casi estaba llegando volteo para verme con su sonrisa torcida – Te veo mañana. ¡Ah!, y por cierto…te ves adorable con las mejillas sonrojadas, en especial cuando es por mi.

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme aun más…y esperar con ansias el día de mañana.

* * *

Un One-Shot que tenia que escribir, me llego la idea hace algunos días y no paraba de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado.  
Creo que podría hacer una continuación de cuando Bella tiene que lavar el volvo jajajaj y si la hago pondría un lemmon, pero no estoy segura. Ustedes tienen que decirme si la sigo o está mejor como está xD  
También me gustaría que leyeran mi otro fic, estoy terminando el tercer capitulo, así que lo subiré pronto!!  
Es muy tarde…o muy temprano, ya que estoy de madrugada xD. Asi que si hay algún error lo siento, pero no alcancé a revisar bien la orografía.

Espero sus reviews! Si?? (Puchero que le hizo Edward a Bella)  
Cuídense, besitos  
J.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sin embargo, la trama es de mi propiedad.

**Summary**: Gracias a su perro, Bella Swan conoció al atractivo dueño de un flamante Volvo, y ahora tendrá una deuda que pagar.

**Advertencia**: Este capítulo contiene lemmon, los que quieren pueden saltarlo, como también no leerlo.

-

**Bendito perro**

**Bella Pov**

**-**

No pude dormir en toda la noche por el nervio que sentía, así que me levante a las seis de la mañana para prepararme física y psicológicamente. _Respira Bella, tómatelo con calma_, me dije.

_¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Hoy lavaría el coche de Edward Cullen!_

Luego de mi momento de debilidad, tomé unos jeans un poco gastados y una playera verde para después darme un baño. Mientras me lavaba el cabello recordé los acontecimientos del día anterior, y es que no todos los días salías a perseguir un perro para encontrarte con un Dios griego al que le debes una lavada de coche…y algo mas.

Bien, creo que el vapor del agua me estaba nublando la cabeza, así que salí lo más rápido que pude y me vestí con las ropas que había llevado.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, Jake me esperaba con una sonrisa en el hocico, que dejaba su larga lengua rosada colgando de un lado, y vaya que crecía rápido. El día de ayer juro que estaba mas pequeño, creo que había crecido como unos cinco o diez centímetros.

No pude evitar enternecerme con su mirada, además gracias a él había conocido a Edward. Era la primera vez que sentía esto, se que hubo una gran atracción entre nosotros al principio, pero sus ojos, llenos de emociones y a la vez tan misteriosos me cautivaron por completo.

- Gracias por todo Jake – dije acariciándole la cabeza. Vaya, tenia un pelaje muy caliente.

Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos. Luego de unos segundos pude darme cuenta de que era mi estomago reclamando comida.

Cuando bajé a la cocina, preparé el desayuno para Charlie y para mí.

Jake miraba cada paso que daba preparando la comida, parecía hipnotizado, hasta ese momento me di cuenta.

- Jake, ¿Quieres comer? – en respuesta recibí una seria de ladridos.

Busque la comida para perro en el mueble superior de la cocina, agarre el platito rojo que se encontraba en la esquina y le puse una cantidad razonable de comida.

En cuanto lo deje en el suelo, Jake llego corriendo y se zampo la comida en un minuto.

Sorprendida le volví a llenar el plato con comida.

- Si sigues comiendo como estás creciendo creo que quedaré en banca rota – le dije sarcásticamente.

En ese momento bajo Charlie, se le veia sorprendido.

- Hoy te levantaste muy temprano Bella.

- Si…ehmm…lo que sucede es que no pude seguir durmiendo – lo que dije no era del todo mentira.

- Gracias por el desayuno – me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

- De nada – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Hoy saldré temprano – me dijo luego de unos minutos – así que iré a pescar con Billy. Espero no te moleste.

- No te preocupes papa, creo que mas tarde saldré a pasear con Jake – mentí.

- Esta bien, solo ten cuidado con que no se te escape – me respondió.

- Claro – _Si supieras_, pensé.

Después de nuestra conversación, Charlie tomo rápidamente su desayuno y se fue a trabajar. Yo por mi parte, lave todos los trastes y me puse a ordenar un poco la casa.

Me puse a pensar como lavaría el coche, tendría que utilizar la manguera que tengo en el patio trasero y una esponja vieja.

La bocina de un carro me saco de mis pensamientos.

Extrañada, salí para ver quien era. Me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Edward con unos jeans y una camisa gris…se veía muy bien.

En ese momento algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza.

_Lavaría su coche…AHORA._

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? – me dijo riendo – Vamos.

- Espera un momento – le dije confundida - ¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?

- Pues a lavar mi automóvil, ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado? – levantó una ceja.

- No, claro que no, pero creí que lo lavaría aquí – dije al mismo tiempo que señalaba el área de mi casa como si fuese obvio.

- No creo haber dicho nunca que lo lavarías en tu casa – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Yo no sabia que hacer, mi cara debió haber estado mitad pálida por la sorpresa y mitad roja por la vergüenza. Necesitaba lavar el coche en "mi territorio", para mantener todo controlado. Use la última excusa que me quedaba.

- No hay nadie en casa, así que no puedo dejar a Jake solo – sonreí triunfante.

Edward bufó…_lo sabia, ¡Había ganado!_

- Esta bien – dijo derrotado – entonces trae al chucho.

Creo que mi mandíbula llego hasta el suelo.

- Pero…pero… – traté inútilmente de encontrar una excusa.

- Nada de peros, trae al chucho ahora que nos vamos.

Yo solo pude bajar la cabeza, hacer lo que Edward me dijo…y esperar a ver que era lo que se traía entre manos.

--

- ¿A dónde vamos? – me encontraba en el volvo de Edward con Jake en los brazos.

- A mi casa – dijo quitándole importancia.

- Y me puedes decir ¡¿Qué diferencia hay entre tu casa y la mía?! – le dije indignada.

- Que es mi casa – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Vives solo? – al principio Edward me mando una mirada significativa, pero luego volvió con su sonrisa torcida.

- No, vivo con mis padres. A veces se quedan mis hermanos con sus parejas, pero ahora ellos están de vacaciones y mis padres salieron por unos días de camping.

- ¿Y en qué trabajas? – le pregunté para hacer conversación y sacar las ideas que llegaban a mi mente al darme cuenta que estaríamos _solos_.

- Soy medico, al igual que mi padre – dijo sonriendo – mi madre es decoradora de interiores – hablaba de su familia con total devoción.

Yo solo pude sonreír.

- Se nota que los quieres – Edward me miró un momento para luego hablar.

- Si, los quiero demasiado. Pero ya he hablado mucho de mi, ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó con mucho interés.

- Pues mi vida no es tan interesante – dije restándole importancia – Mis padres están divorciados, estudié el instituto y universidad en compañía de Renee, mi madre, pero como se volvió a casar, decidí que era momento de darme un tiempo con Charlie. Y aquí estoy, llegada hace cuatro días.

Edward tomaba total atención a mis palabras, aunque también estaba concentrado en la carretera.

- ¿Y tu trabajo? – preguntó

- Por el momento no tengo. Soy licenciada en literatura, en Jacksonville trabajaba en una biblioteca en mi tiempo libre.

No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado, hasta que Edward apagó el motor y se dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta.

El primero en bajar fue Jake, que salió corriendo y saltando por el gran jardín de la casa de Edward. Pero de un momento a otro se quedo quieto, oliendo en dirección a la gran casa. Era hermosa, parecía una mansión, y tenía un toque único, tenía un aire de casa antigua, pero a la vez moderna, hermosa.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta de entrada, lanzo un silbido que me desconcertó.

De las grandes escaleras de madera bajo corriendo a gran velocidad una bolita de pelos color cobrizo, muy parecido al cabello de Edward.

Este último lo tomo en brazos.

- Bella te presento a mi pequeña Nessie – me dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Nunca me dijiste que tenias una perrita – dije encantada con la hermosa cosita que tenia Edward en brazos. Le acaricie la cabeza y a cambio recibí un adorable ronroneo y que se pegara más a mi mano.

- Tú nunca me preguntaste – respondió audaz.

- Se puede saber. ¿Por qué le pusiste el nombre del monstruo del Lago Ness a esta preciosura? – me salio más un regaño que una pregunta.

- Bueno, era el día de mi cumpleaños cuando Esme, mi madre, me regalo a una hermosa cachorrita. Justo ese día estábamos viendo con mi hermano Emmett una película del monstruo del Lago Ness, y cada vez que éste aparecía, Nessie ladraba feliz, así que de ahí el nombre – me respondió – claro que Emmett me molestó una semana seguida por el nombre que había elegido.

Edward estaba bajando a Nessie, cuando le mandó una mirada totalmente envenenada a Jake.

- Si le tocas un solo pelo a Nessie, te las veras conmigo chucho – lo amenazó.

En cuanto Nessie puso sus patitas en el suelo, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Jake. Lo que nadie esperaba es que mi perro saliera corriendo despavorido y se escondiera tras mis piernas.

- Creo que la que le tocara los pelos será Nessie, Edward – dije tratando de aguantar la risa, cosa que no conseguí, ya que me reía en su cara. El solo me taladro con la mirada.

- Bueno – dijo Edward dirigiéndose al par de cachorros – vayan a jugar, no queremos interrupciones. Quedas advertido chucho.

En cuanto dijo eso, los animales salieron corriendo, y Edward me sonrió con burla.

- Todo esto nos lleva…al lavado de mi Volvo – me miro con intensidad. Asentí con cautela.

- Toma – Edward me estaba entregando una bolsa.

Yo lo miré confundida, tomé la bolsa que me ofrecía y la abrí.

- ¡Ohh no! ¡Por supuesto que no! – grité – No me pondré este…este…este uniforme Edward.

- Lo siento, pero tu fuiste la de la idea de lavar el carro, así que asume las consecuencias – dijo – Ya te quiero ver con eso puesto.

Sentí la sangre llegar a mi rostro, que puedo apostar a que parecía una lucecita de navidad. Edward me indico donde estaba el baño para poder cambiarme, mientras yo me reprendía mentalmente. _¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió ofrecerle a Edward lavar su carro?_

En cuanto entre al baño, cerré con seguro la puerta y abrí la bolsa que me entregó, para sacar un short diminuto de color azul con líneas blancas y un top a juego, que cubría solamente lo necesario, sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

Una vez con el traje puesto me miré al espejo.

- ¡No saldré así Edward! – grite escandalizada, parecía una de esas promotoras de comercial barato que ofrecían algo para el coche mientras una manguera las mojaba. _Patética_.

Escuche unos pasos y luego una llave introducirse en la cerradura. Cinco segundos después Edward estaba frente a mi comiéndome con la mirada, pude notar como tragaba con dificultad.

- T-te ves…wow – en verdad parecía idiota.

- ¿Se puede saber de donde sacaste este pedazo de genero? – pregunté.

- Sinceramente, antes de que mi hermana Alice se fuera a Paris con su novio, Jasper, me dejo esta bolsa y me dijo que la iba a necesitar. Y vaya que tenía razón.

Edward me condujo, con gran dificultad, a su patio trasero, donde tenía ya todo preparado. Estaba una manguera bastante larga junto a un balde, una esponja y unos frascos extraños.

- ¿Qué son esos frascos de ahí?... ¿Shampoo para volvos? – dije sarcásticamente.

- Es…algo parecido – yo lo mire como si tuviera tres ojos - ¿Qué?, mi Volvo necesita cuidados especiales.

Luego de nuestra extraña conversación de higiene para automóviles, Edward se fue al jardín a buscar a su volvo y traerlo al patio trasero.

- ¿Por qué no lavo el carro en el jardín? – le pregunte una vez que trajo su coche.

- ¿Y dejar que algún desconocido te vea con esa ropas? ¡Ni hablar! – dijo escandalizado – El único que tiene derechos en verte así, soy yo.

Ese ultimo comentario dio vueltas algo en mi estomago, me encantó ese laso posesivo de Edward conmigo, pero preferí no hacer ningún comentario.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Edward se fue a sentar con una sonrisa satisfecha en una silla que ya estaba puesta de antemano frente al flamante Volvo.

Y yo, por mi parte, comencé con mi maldita deuda. Lo primero que hice fue mojar el coche en general con la manguera, luego agarre el "súper shampoo de volvo" y lo esparcí por todo el auto. Agarre la esponja y me puse a tallar. Ya me estaba cabreando, llevaba un buen rato limpiando el maldito coche.

Escuche un jadeo atrás de mi, pero hice como si no hubiese pasado nada. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Edward me miraba con deseo contenido. Yo solo sonreí.

_Ahora comenzaba mi venganza._

Como Edward estaba a mis espaldas, hice como si accidentalmente se me hubiese caído la esponja. Lentamente me agaché para buscarla, al tiempo que escuche un gruñido.

Luego de terminar de tallar el carro, venia mi parte favorita. El enjuague.

Fui en busca de la manguera, y pensando en esos comerciales baratos, me rocié entera, con la excusa de que estaba muerta de calor, lo sé, patética, pero tenía muy buenos resultados. Edward tenía los nudillos blancos de agarrar tan fuerte la pobre silla. Como paso final, rocié el coche para quitarle todos los restos de "shampoo", _por suerte no necesita acondicionador_, pensé irónicamente.

Ahora llegaba la última etapa, secar con un paño. Empecé por la parte de atrás, luego la de arriba, y por ultimo el capó. La parte por donde Jake había saltado.

Estaba frente a frente con Edward, secando, cuando se me vino el golpe final a la mente. Fingí que no alcanzaba la parte de al fondo, así que estirando mi brazo al máximo, deje escapar, a propósito obviamente, un gemido.

Listo, había terminado. Sonreí triunfalmente.

Cuando miré a Edward se notaba que estaba tratando de contenerse, y cuando baje disimuladamente la mirada, pude percatarme que tenía un bulto en sus pantalones. Me puse frente a él.

- Terminé – le dije inocentemente.

- Claro que no – su voz sonó ronca – te falto el interior del carro.

- ¡¿Qué?! – lo mire sorprendida.

- Claro, si mal no recuerdo, tú y tu perro se subieron ensuciando todo a su paso – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

¡Ja!, pues si quería guerra, eso le daría. Sabía que le faltaba poco para explotar…y a mí también. Así que decidí hacerlo todo más rápido.

Abrí una de las puertas traseras de su "amado Volvo", como dijo el día en que nos conocimos gracias a mi bendito perro, y entré gateando por el asiento y agachándome para ver si había mugre por ahí.

No paso ni un minuto, cuando sentí dos brazos tomarme por la cintura.

_¡Por fin! ¡Ya te habías tardado!_

Me dio la vuelta y tuve a su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

- Creo que has hecho trampa – me dijo seductoramente.

- ¿A si? – dije pestañando inocentemente y mordiéndome el labio.

En cuanto termine de hablar, mis labios eran prisioneros de los suyos, se movían con una voracidad impresionante. Deseosos, cada vez exigiendo mas del otro.

- Si – me respondió luego de empezar a besar mi cuello – Me has hecho llenar de deseo, y de darte placer.

En ese momento la realidad me golpeo de pronto, haciendo que dejara de acariciar a Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto preocupado - ¿He dicho algo malo?

- No – respondí desviando la mirada – Es solo que…

- Que…- Edward me tomo del mentón para que lo mirara.

- Bueno, pues yo…yo nunca…yo soy… - mis mejillas no podían estar más rojas, no podía decirlo.

- Tu qué, Bella – Edward estaba casi desesperado por mi respuesta.

- Yo… ¡Yo soy virgen! – dije al tiempo que enterraba mi cabeza en el espacio de su cuello.

Listo, lo había dicho. Se formo un largo silencio luego de mi confesión. Lentamente fui subiendo mi cabeza, para ver a Edward con una mirada entre sorprendida y dulce.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó. Asentí – Bueno, si esto es lo que quieres, será especial para los dos, porque yo…también soy virgen – dijo avergonzado.

Abrí los ojos como platos, esto debía ser una broma.

- Vamos Edward, no es necesario que digas eso para hacerme sentir mejor – le dije.

- Pero si es verdad.

- Si claro. Si tu eres virgen, yo soy la reina del sexo – le dije sarcásticamente.

- En ese caso… ¿Puedo ser tu rey? – me preguntó muy sensualmente.

Wow, nunca se me paso por la mente que Edward pudiera ser virgen, y es que con ese cuerpo no tener relaciones era un pecado.

- Claro, tú eres el único apto para el lugar de rey – dije guiñándole un ojo.

Ya con todas las dudas resueltas, volvimos a la escena de antes. Mi cuerpo estaba acorralado entre el asiento del volvo y el bien formado cuerpo de Edward. Nos besábamos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello. Yo acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras el agarraba posesivamente mi cintura. No supe en que momento le había sacado la camisa, pero lo único que pude hacer fue admirar ese espectacular torso. Fui bajando mis besos a su cuello, para luego seguir con su pecho.

Edward por su parte se entretenía en mi cuello y acariciando mis pechos. Cuando empezó a quitarme el top, rozo sus manos con mis desnudos pechos, ya que mi sujetador lo había dejado con mi demás ropa. Solté un gemido que pareció alentarlo. Ahora toda su atención estaba en mis senos, besándolos, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos. El placer hacia que me mojara cada vez más. Primero empezó con mi seno derecho, mordiendo mi pezón y lamiéndolo, luego se fue al izquierdo, mientras que con su mano le daba atención al seno abandonado.

Para no quedarme atrás baje lentamente mis manos, hasta el cierre de su pantalón, y con una rapidez que creía imposible se lo saqué. Dejándome a la vista unos muy apretados boxers negros. Enrollé mis piernas a su cadera, rozando nuestros sexos, lo que ocasiono un jadeo de las dos partes.

Sentí que Edward bajo sus manos acariciando mi cadera, hasta llegar a mi short, lo fue quitando lentamente, acariciando, de paso, mis piernas. Solté otro gemido. Ahora solo me quedaban mis bragas, que estaban bastante mojadas. Subió sus manos por mi entrepierna, y entre gemidos, toco mis bragas.

- Estás mojada – dijo con una sexy voz ronca.

Traté de decir algo pero, francamente, no tenía la voz suficiente, Edward estaba haciendo que entrara en estado vegetal, apenas podía pensar. En estos momentos solo sentía, sentía todo ese placer que me estaba dando.

De repente su mano hizo a un lado mis bragas y metió un dedo a mi sexo, solté un jadeo. Cada vez más rápido, movía su dedo de arriba hacia abajo. A eso le sumó que con otro de sus dedos acaricio mi clítoris, ganándose un brutal gemido de mi parte.

Mientras él hacia lo suyo, yo lleve mis manos a su miembro, el que encontré totalmente erecto y duro luego de meter mis manos dentro de su ropa interior y sacarla. ¡Oh Dios! Era gigante, sinceramente y con la nula experiencia que tenia, no sabia como meter _eso_ dentro de mí.

Con las dos manos lo empecé a acariciar, lentamente, para luego ir aumentando la intensidad. Edward soltaba gemidos, lo que hacia que yo sonriera y siguiera con mi trabajo.

Cuando los movimientos de Edward aumentaron yo hice lo mismo, y entre gritos y jadeos nos vinimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Yo ya no lo aguantaba, lo necesitaba dentro ya.

- Edward, por favor…lo necesito – lloriqueaba desesperada.

- ¿Estas segura? – me pregunto preocupado

- Si, muy segura. Confío en ti – le dije en un hilo de voz.

Con mucha delicadeza me quito la última prenda que tenia puesta, y luego de asegurarse de que estuviera lo suficientemente mojada, se posiciono entre las piernas que había abierto para él.

Nuestros sexos se rozaban, ya podía sentirlo estaba entran-

- ¿En serio estas segura? - ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso el muy idiota no entendía que eso era lo único quería?

Lo único que pude hacer fue besarlo con mucha fiereza, descargando en él todo el deseo, la excitación que sentía.

Me agarre fuertemente a sus hombros cuando lo sentí entrar despacio. Cuando se encontró con una pared que le impedía el paso, me beso como una fiera, mordiendo mis labios, y al mismo tiempo empujo su sexo rompiendo mi virginidad.

Sentí un dolor punzante en la entre pierna, y clave mis uñas en los hombros de Edward. Él se quedo quieto por unos momentos, mientras yo me acostumbraba. Llego un momento en que todo dolor fue reemplazado con un placer inexplicable. Solo pude gemir en señal de que siguiera. Nos movíamos totalmente sincronizados…como uno solo. Pero luego de un tiempo yo necesitaba más.

- Edward – gemí – más rápido.

Edward obedeció sin rechistar, penetrando cada vez más rápido y aumentando su fuerza. No se como logre dar la vuelta, para quedar yo arriba de Edward, pero cuando lo hice, me posicione a horcajadas sobre él, y como si estuviera montando, empecé a saltar, de arriba abajo.

- Bella – gruño

Lo que dijo me éxito aún mas, dándome cuenta de que estaba próxima a venirme. Por el rabillo del ojo pude distinguir todas las ventanas cubiertas por vapor, pero no les di importancia. Con Edward nos besábamos y acelerábamos el ritmo para llegar juntos a la cima del placer, y luego de unos minutos, horas o lo que sea, llegamos al orgasmo, gritando nuestros nombres, de una manera que creí que todo Forks se enteraría de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Me dejé caer encima de Edward, mientras trataba de regular mi respiración. Él por su parte me tomo de la cintura para que nuestros cuerpos no se despegaran por ningún motivo.

- Creo que no lavaré nunca por dentro a este coche – dijo soltando un suspiro. Yo solo reí.

- Entonces no podremos jugar de nuevo al lavado de auto – dije mirándolo con un puchero.

- No te preocupes, tengo otro automóvil en el garaje – me dijo pícaramente.

Luego de unos minutos nos vestimos mutuamente, para poder salir del volvo, que ahora sería sagrado para nosotros.

- ¿Sabes? – me dijo Edward – podríamos seguir con lo que dejamos en el coche y darnos un baño, ¿Qué te parece?

- Es una idea muy tentadora – le dije, al tiempo que me agarraba de la mano y me guiaba dentro de la casa.

Nos detuvimos al pie de las escaleras mientras me ponía bien un zapato, Edward miraba cada uno de mis movimientos con adoración. Pero al ver tras él, me percate de algo.

- Parece que se nos adelantaron con lo que teníamos pensado hacer en el baño – dije riéndome al ver a Jake arriba…montado…encima de Nessie.

¡Por Dios! ¡Eran unos cachorros! ¿De dónde habrían sacado la idea de hacer _eso_? Aunque claro, había una remota posibilidad que nos hubiesen visto y quisieran practicar lo que hicieron sus amos.

- ¡Nessie! – el grito de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos - ¡Suéltala! ¡Perro pervertido!

Los gritos desesperados de Edward hicieron que estallara, me salían lágrimas de tanto reír.

- ¡Bella, esto no tiene gracia! – me dijo como loco – ¡Dile, no, ordénale al maldito chucho que pare!

Yo a esas alturas estaba tirada en el suelo riendo. No podía creer que Edward hiciera esas escenitas.

- Vamos Edward – lo traté de calmar – No puedes detenerlos cuando es lo que quieren. Además… ¿Con que cara vienes a decir eso? Si hace algunos momentos hacías lo mismo que Jake.

- Creo que tienes razón – una chispa se había prendido en los ojos de Edward – Incluso creo que podríamos aprender de ellos y practicar esa posición… ¿Qué dices? – me insinuó con una sexy sonrisa.

Ya extrañaba el sonrojo que se había apoderado de mi cara en ese momento.

Lo único que pude hacer…fue asentir.

-

* * *

**Importante Nota!!**

Como ustedes lo pidieron, ¡Aquí esta la continuación! Y fue bastante larga en comparación con el anterior capitulo xD  
Jajjaja, personalmente me gusto mucho como quedo el fic, aunque no estoy segura del lemmon, ya que es el primero que hago!!  
Lamento si quedo muy feo, pero fue todo lo que pude hacer…  
Respecto al fic, quería dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review alentándome para hacer la continuación :D, de verdad muchas gracias.  
Tenía pensado hacer un fic más grande con esta historia, pero si lo hago, creo que tendrá que ser el próximo año xD.  
Lo que sucede es que me voy de viaje y por ese periodo no tendré Internet, además luego de eso, me voy de paseo a recorrer muuchos lugares con unos amigos, pero eso tampoco tendré ni tiempo, ni Internet para actualizar :(  
No me gustaría que empezara con el fic y los deje a la mitad de la historia para irme de vacaciones, aunque si ustedes están dispuestos a esperar, no tendré problemas con subir uno o dos capítulos antes de irme. Tampoco tengo pensado alargar taaaanto el fic, porque sino seria un poco aburrido, pero se me pueden ir ocurriendo ideas a lo largo de la historia.  
Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan decepcionado de la continuación.

Espero sus respuestas y reviews!! :D  
Cuidense, besitos  
J.


End file.
